Talk:Halo: Ghosts of Onyx
__TOC__ The trivia is obviously releated espically if the author chose the name of Onyx because he was inspired by one of these: Trivia *Onyx is the name of a women comic book action figure in the Batman Universe. She is the only independent vigilante Batman allows to operate freely in Gotham City. *Onyx is also the name of a planet in the Power Rangers Universe where evil elements frequently gather. Conflict is not uncommon, but Onyx is mostly desired as a peaceful place where monsters can get together in a semi-neutral setting *There is also a book written by Canadian author Margaret Atwood called Oryx and Crake. In the book the main character recalls how the world was wiped out by a series of human engineered viruses. He is the only known survivor and guardian of a new breed of humans that might be the next step in the evolution of mankind. *Onix is the name of an earth pokemon ---- :But I don't see any evidence that it is inspired by any of that. It could just have something to do with the stone. --Dragonclaws 08:23, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Agree with Dragonclaws. Halopedia is not an indiscriminate collection of information. -ED 04:23, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Book Excerpt *Somebody who knows how to use all the wiki functions should put up a link to the excerpt from the book that was recently released via Amazon. It is both too late and Im not fully sure how to do it. -- 72.128.31.35 07:19, 19 October 2006 :*I put an amazon link on it, is that ok ? --Climax Viod 18:10, 19 October 2006 (UTC) Armour It says "If you look closely at the cover, you see troops wearing Spartan-like armor, but it is not the Mark V or Mark VI armor, thus adding credibility to the Spartan-III prediction" Spartan 3's would wear the latest version of armor so it could be mark 7, or the bubble helmit armor could be a new type designed to be worn be normal merines or ODST's as it said they would need hundreds of willing soldiers --Climax Viod 20:17, 20 October 2006 (UTC) Nah, Eric Nylud stated in an interview on IGN that is a new kind of marine armor, maybe ODTS. -Just to answer this, I believe its the SPI Mark II armor mentioned throughout the Book, although he doesnt look very cloaked on the cover, but this is the only explination for it that I can think of. It's probably just not cloaked so we can see what it actually is. --CrzyAznSprtn 21:51, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I really don't think that one of the SPARTAN-IIs on the front cover of the book were wearing the Mark VI armor, but the Mark V armor. Didn't First Strike say that the other Spartans have a hybrid of a Mk V and a Mk VI suit. It might be it. Look at the glove. And can't the SPI decloak their camoflouage? --Spartan-104 10:24, 13 january 1007 (I think it might be like this)No, the Spartan pointing at the right hand is wearing a MJONIR Mark V armor, representing Kurt, the one at the back is wearing the Mark VI, the one crouching is wearing the SPI Mark II armor, representing either Lucy or Tom--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:46, 15 January 2007 (UTC) I think it's kinda weird that one of the Spartans in wearing Mark VI armour and ones wearing Mark V. Because *****SPOILER ALERT***** in the book, Spartan-051 said that he wouldn't wear his MJOLNIR armour but his SPI Armour because he wasn't a Spartan II any more. So I think the cover isn't a perfect potrayal of the book. I just realised that I need to get out more! Kerek 00:37, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Ghosts of Onyx Characters From Wikipedia: -- 71.75.131.228 17:37, 22 October 2006 Master Chief Petty Officer SPARTAN John-117 Senior Chief Petty Officer/Lieutenant Junior Grade SPARTAN Fred-104 Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN Kelly-087 Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN Linda-058 Petty Officer Second Class/Lieutenant Commander SPARTAN Kurt-051/Kurt Ambrose SPARTAN-III Tom-B292 SPARTAN-III Lucy Number and Rank Unknown SPARTAN-III Adam Number and Rank Unknown SPARTAN-III Min Number and Rank Unknown Spartan-III Holly Spartan-III Dante Spartan-III Ash-G099 Spartan-III Mark Spartan-III Olivia General Howard Graves of the United Rebel Front :*Those supposed Spartan-IIIs are just code names for the Spartan-IIs seen above, taken from an early copy of the book. --Dragonclaws 19:51, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :*Ah!!!! thats a shame ---Climax Viod 21:33, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :*How do you know that for a fact? Sources? -- 71.75.131.228 22:16, 22 October 2006 ::*Sorry, never mind. I misread an article that stuff was posted in. --Dragonclaws 23:04, 22 October 2006 (UTC) Where is Admiral Terrace Hood?--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:43, 15 January 2007 (UTC) New Articles? I got Ghosts of Onyx on the wayhome from school today, I havent got that far in the book, but I can say there's a potential for a lot of new articles. I can say that it would take awhile to get it all in, but I don't want to spoil the story for anyone here. Should the community delay creation of GoO articles until most people have read it? -ED 20:14, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I think we should make them. I'll avoid looking at them closely until I get the book, which I think most people who don't want spoilers will do. I know when Halo 2 came out, I refused to look at Halo websites until I finished the game. I think it would be their fault if they get spoiled, because we're an information site deticated to the Halo Universe, and it would be unfair to those who don't care about spoilers. --Dragonclaws 20:48, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::I'll get to work on it. There are hundreds of new articles to be created, so I'll just add "Onyx spoilers" to the edit summary of things related to the book for a while. -ED 19:55, 1 November 2006 (UTC) I got Ghosts of Onyx on a trip to buy some books on December 3 (I'm a book freak and I've ran out of books to read. My Halo books are all torn from reading too many times). I've finished the book on the second day, and there could be a lot of articles for it. -Spartan-104 10"30, 13 January 2007 New Covie Ships and Planet There are many more covie ships mentioned in this book, but there needs to be a part talking about the Covie Planet of Joyous Exultation (Chapter 27) Has this ever been mentions before? Is it the Covie Home plane, or is it just one of thier colonies. Whatever it was, got destoryed by the prototype NOVA bomb that the covie took from Reach...the engineers activated it, effectivly obliterating the surface of Joyous Exultation, its moon, and any ship in the area. The grunt, Kawassas, tried to stop it, but failed. Also, the mentions of "The Covenant Schism - the shattering of its client races for a thousand years, and the genesis of thier end" apparently " truly begun." :Joyous Exaltation is going to get its own article in time, as I have said, there are hundreds of new articles to be added. Joyous Exultation is the furst planet ever mentioned as having a Covenant population, so far we've only seen ships and mobile stations. Joyous Exultation appears to be a Covenant Colony world. The Elite Impreial Admiral in charge of the area's defense had long been an opponent of the Brutes, so that's why the Elite controlled ships from Installation 05 retreated there. I doubt it is the Elite Homeworld. -ED 00:53, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Summary! This summary is not complete!--JohnSpartan117 06:14, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Weapons If you look at the cover it shows an Assault Rifle and two other rifle, what are the two other rifles? They are MA5K Assault Rifles, the bottom looks similar to the bottom of an MA5B Assault Rifle, it mentions it's a cut-down version of the MA5B so the top is stripped down. User:Joshua 029 The Trivia all this section is doing is telling us things that are called Onyx. it bears no relation to the actual book at all, and I have removed it for now. if anyone wishes to put up RELEVANT information, feel free. I apologise, somebody beat me to it. sorry if i seemed a bit AGGRESSIVE, but i really hate such useless stuff. Maybe it isn't a complete Trivia, and need a cleanup, but it isn't completly uselessMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:14, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Ghosts of Onyx Anyone notice that there were a whole lot of mistakes in the book? Words were mixed up, numbers didn't match, etc. Also, about the actual story, why does it seem as if all elites have been annihilated? First there was the novaboom, and then the survivors were destroyed by the sentinels? I'm sure it wasn't ALL the Elites. The Covenant appear to control a vast portion of the galaxy. But with losses on Alpha Halo, Delta Halo, High Charity, the Covenant planet in GoO and on Onyx, their numbers appear to ahve dwindled considerably. If they're not dea,d they're being annihalated by the Brute-division of the Covenant. --CrzyAznSprtn 21:55, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I'm sure it plays an important part for Halo 3. I dont yet have the book myself, but from what i can tell the Elites dont seem to friendly yet. they'd need a reason to join the humans. if their main forces are wiped out, then they HAVE to join the humans to win. it gives the Elites a reason to rely on the humans in Halo 3. by the way, does anyone know what happened to the frigates and corvette that were mentioned following In Amber Clad? --user:specops306 Old Alot of these topics are old in here, can we clear some of them out? all but the last two seem to be too old and have been fixed The Characters The book Ghost of Onyx has little mension of The Master Chief, and he wasn't on Onyx after all, so the character data must not include John, well, only if you wish because of the playback of the past mission, but I think you might not add the Master Chief into the info box!--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:16, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Little mention or not, he's part of the cast. There's no way around it. It's just like saying Matt Baker isn't in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood because he's not the main character. But it seems odd, why do people bother putting his name into the cast just because he is mentioned? He is not part of the mission!--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:42, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Well he was in a mission at the start, he fought the rebels! User:Joshua 029 He is only mentioned in the mission, the mission refers to how Kurt is captured!But personally, if this is the way you think, its not an idea of mines to delete his name from the article!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:00, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Saying the Master Chief isnt a character - an entire chapter is written from his perspective!! that's like saying someone isnt a member of Halopedia, just because they only post once!! he may not be a MAJOR character, but he is still a character. -- SpecOps306 00:42, 30 January 2007 (UTC) That's not the point, I am saying, he isn't active in the book, its only mentioned in revised records!Master Chief Petty Officer 05:12, 5 February 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-III Zenix-B057 (Dies during operation TORNADO) WTF?? i don't remember a Zenix. and i sure as hell dont remember an oporation tornado. im sayin its a hoax and removing it. if someone proves it put it back in.- User: Spartan 1138 18:30 4 Febuary 2007